Homecoming
by Dr. Michaela Quinn
Summary: Reba Morgan has news to tell her husband and family. Only she doesn't know how. What will everybody say? Rated T in later chapters, but K right now..
1. Thinking

**Homecoming**

Reba Nell "Hart" Morgan sat on the couch in her apartment in Boston Massachusetts. She was waiting for Jack to return from the office. He has more clients in Massachusetts than he ever did in Texas. Anyhow, Reba needed to talk to him about something important. Just then, Reba heard a cry over the monitor in the living room. She got up and walked into the nursery. She picked up her 14 month old little girl, Jennifer Dawn Morgan.

"Shh… Don't cry. Mama's here honey." Reba said to her. Almost immediately Jenny stopped crying. "That's it, just close those little eyes and go back to sleep." Reba said using her baby talk soothing voice. She didn't put Jenny back in the crib, but she carried her into the living room with her.

"We're just going to wait for your daddy to get home. Yes we are." Reba said to her. She looked up at the clock. It was a little after 7. Jennifer just cooed in her mother's arms. Reba looked down at her and remembered everything that had happened with the other kids in Houston. Cheyenne, Kyra, and Jake. Reba remembered offering Kyra and Jake to come move in with them; but Kyra wanted to stay in Houston and go to college, and Jake didn't want to leave his dad. It hurt Reba that she left her children several states away, but she needed to go with her husband and their infant. Reba just sighed and laid her head back on the back of the couch. If she closed her eyes she could hear her grandchildren Elizabeth and Ethan running around laughing and playing. Reba was glad that Van and Cheyenne offered to take over the house; she would have hated to sell it because that house had been a part of her for the last 29 years. Just as she takes a big breath the front door opens, and Reba looks at the door. It's Jack home from a hard day of work. Reba stood up and walked over and kissed his cheek.

"This is what I like to see. My wife and daughter waiting for me when I get home." Jack said. He kissed Reba's soft lips, and just looked at Jennifer.

"I just got her to go back to sleep. She was awake, and I talked her back into sleep." Reba said.

"That's fine. Can I hold her?" Jack asks.

"Of course you can. She's your daughter." Reba says to him with a "what are you thinking" look on her face. Reba very carefully hands Jennifer to Jack. Jennifer stirs but doesn't wake up fully. Reba and Jack sit down on the couch together.

"You look like you've got something on your mind Ms. Reba. What is it?" Jack asks her straight up.

"I need to tell you that…"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Trying to Comfort Reba

"Tell me what?" Jack asked looking at Reba suspiciously. Reba just looked down at her feet. "Come on, you can tell me anything."

"I know I can. That's what makes it so hard for me to say." Reba said still looking at her feet.

"Look, I can tell there's something really bothering you. Just say it." Jack said starting to get frustrated with his red headed, blue eyed wife. Reba saw a plate on the coffee table and picked it up, and rushed it into the kitchen. Still holding Jennifer, Jack slowly stood up and followed Reba into the kitchen. As Jack walked in he saw Reba standing there crying.

"What's going on?" Jack asked her once more. Reba just sighed holding a towel in her hand.

"Go put Jennifer down in her crib and I'll tell you." Reba said in between sobs. Jack walked out of the kitchen and into the nursery. He very softly laid his precious daughter down on the blanket in her crib. Jack walked back into the kitchen and took Reba into his arms.

"Come on honey. I won't judge you or anything for what you have to say." Jack said to her.

"I miss my kids. I want to go back to Houston for awhile." Reba replied to him.

"Is that why you're crying? That's not so bad." Jack said to her.

"What about you and Jennifer? I want to go stay with Cheyenne and Van in the house for awhile." Reba sobbed.

"That's fine. If you want to go, I will take a leave of absence or a vacation from the practice, and we'll go. I don't want you to think that I don't love and support you." Jack said looking into Reba's sparkling eyes. Reba finally recovered that smile that could light up Broadway **(which for those of you that know, her smile has lit up Broadway)**.

"Could we really go?" Reba asked.

"Of course," Jack said, "but that's not everything you wanted to talk about is it?" Jack asked just looking at Reba. She went and sat down on the couch. Reba patted the seat next to her.

"Come here."


	3. A Baby

Jack sat down on the couch next to Reba. He put his hand on the back of the couch.

"What's going on?" Jack asked her.

"We need to talk." Reba said with a smile.

"What about?" Jack asked again. Reba just lay across Jack's chest.

"What would you think if we had another little one around the house?" Reba asked playing with her fingers.

"I would think that it was great. This is a 3 bedroom apartment. I would say we had the room. I would say that I think Jennifer needs somebody to play with. Why are you asking?" Jack said. Reba sat up and turned around to face him. Mainly to show him the grin that was appearing on her face.

"Are we…?" Jack started to ask. Reba nodded excitedly. "That's wonderful! I can't believe it! And the practice is really starting to take off here in Boston, so I will have more money to help. How far?" Jack asked her.

"About a month. I went to the doctor yesterday." Reba said not being able to contain her smile.

"You knew yesterday and didn't tell me?" Jack said. He started tickling Reba's sides. Reba fell backward on the couch.

"Stop… Stop…" Reba said, "I'm about to fall off the couch." Jack stopped and helped her get back up on the couch. She is sitting with her legs crossed.

"When do you want to go back to Houston, and do we want to tell the kids the news?" Jack asked.

"I want to go as soon as possible, and of course I want to tell my children; I think you should stop by Cheryl's and we should get your kids for a few hours, and tell them as well." Reba said.

"I don't think that's such a good idea. Ever since I left Cheryl and we got married she has resented me and I'm not allowed to see the kids." Jack said. Reba just looked at him.

"You have to be kidding. Didn't you tell her that I didn't do that to Brock when Barbara Jean destroyed our marriage?" Reba asked him.

"I've tried everything for her to try and let me see the kids, but she won't let me. She's been telling them lies about me anyway and they don't want to see me. I mean Kara is 14, and Marianne is 17." Jack said to her, "Let's forget about Cheryl and Brock though." Jack leaned over and kissed Reba. She put up a finger between her lips and his to stop the kiss.

"Wait just a second." Reba said. She climbed into Jack's lap. He leaned his head down and kissed Reba. She wrapped her legs around his waist. He stood up carefully because he didn't want to hurt his wife or child. Jack pressed his mouth up to Reba's. Very slowly, he slipped his tongue past Reba's lips and rubbed it over her front teeth. Reba then opened her mouth where her teeth opened and Jack slipped his tongue past her teeth. Just then, Jennifer started crying. They stopped and just looked at each other. Jack let Reba stand up straight. Then they both walked into the nursery. Reba picked up Jennifer and started singing a special lullaby that she had written for her the day she was born.


	4. Seeing Reba's Kids and the call

**A/N: Chapter 4 takes place 3 days after chapter 3.**

Reba walks in the front door of her former house in Houston, Texas. Cheyenne is sitting on the couch brushing Elizabeth's hair. Ethan is watching TV with Jake and Van.

"Nobody's going to say hi?" Reba says. Just then, Cheyenne looks up at her.

"MOM!" Cheyenne says. She runs over to her and hugs Reba. "We've missed you so much. I can't believe you're here. Where is Jack?"

"He's outside on the porch with Jennifer." Reba says pointing at the door.

"Okay. What are you doing here?" Cheyenne asks her.

"We have some news we want to tell you." Reba says smiling. Cheyenne doesn't see the smile.

"Oh no, Grandma died." Cheyenne says tearing up.

"No…." Reba says opening the door. Jack enters holding Jennifer. Cheyenne just looks at her.

"Hi Jenny… It's your sister Cheyenne… Will you come to me?" Cheyenne asks putting her hands out to her. Jennifer just starts crying.

"It's just that she doesn't see you every day Cheyenne." Jack says. Van walks over to them. Ethan and Elizabeth follow him. Jake continues to watch TV. Reba leans down to be level with Ethan and Elizabeth.

"Hi guys." Reba says hugging them.

"Who is that?" Elizabeth asks pointing up to Jennifer.

"That's your aunt Jennifer. She's my daughter." Reba says.

"Like Uncle Jake, Mommy, and Aunt Kyra?" Ethan asks.

"Yep." Reba says. Just then, Jennifer starts crying. Reba takes her from Jack. "Poor baby." Reba bounces her on her hip. "Are you going to come say hi to me, Jake? Hi Van."

"Hello Mrs. H… Or is it Mrs. H-M?" Van asks.

"We have known each other for 9 years Van. You can call me Reba, but if you insist; you can still call me Mrs. H." Reba says holding Jennifer on her hip, but shifting her to her left hip.

"Okay…" Van says. Just then, the back door opens.

"Hey Van! Cheyenne! Jake! We came to see what you were doing for dinner. We're all going out." Barbara Jean calls as she enters. She, Brock, Kyra, and Henry enter the living room. "REBA!" Barbara Jean runs over and grabs a hold of Reba.

"Barbara Jean, it's good to see you too, but I need you to let go of me." Reba says weakly. Barbara Jean lets go of Reba and just smiles.

"Hi Reba, Jack. How's Boston? The snow must be cold." Brock says.

"It is, but Jennifer loves playing out in the snow." Reba replies. Jack puts his arm around Reba's shoulder.

"Yes, we are a happy couple… Let's all sit down. Reba and I want to talk to you guys." Jack says. Brock, Barbara Jean, and Cheyenne sit on the couch. Van sits on the chair closest to the kitchen. Reba sits on the chair by the door, with Jack sitting on the arm of the chair. Kyra sits on the arm of the chair. Jake, Henry, Elizabeth, and Ethan sit on the floor.

"What's up mom?" Kyra asks her.

"Well…" Reba says as she sighs and looks at Jack.

"Go ahead." Jack replies.

"I am expecting another child in our family." Reba finally says.

"What! Are you kidding?" Barbara Jean hollers.

"No, I'm not kidding. We are." Reba replies to her.

"Well, I think that's great, Reba." Brock says.

"Really?" Reba looks at Brock surprised.

"Yes, I only want you to be happy." Brock says.

"That's strange." Reba exclaims. Just then Jack's cell phone rings. He stands up to answer it.

"Hello, Dr. Jack Morgan." He says into the phone. Jack pauses for a minute while they talk. He puts his hand over the receiver. "Reba, it's your doctor on the phone." Reba takes the phone from Jack and walks over to the stairs.

"Hello?" Reba asks.

"Hi Reba. We need to talk about the baby." He says.

"What's wrong? Is it something with me? What's wrong with it?" Reba asks worried.

"With your age, and it being your 5th pregnancy, if you go through with this; you will need a full hysterectomy." He says.

"Oh." Reba says.

"Is that a problem?" He asks.

"No, because I will still go through with it." Reba says.

"Okay. We will need you to come to the office in the next month or so, so we can schedule the surgery." He says.

"I'll be there." Reba replies as she hangs up the phone.

"What's going on?" Jack asks her.

"Nothing." Reba lies. She sits in the chair with Jack and holds Jennifer close to her chest.

**I am going on vacation until the 29****th**** of July, starting TOMORROW MORNING. I won't have computer access so after this chapter there won't be a new one until the 30****th**** or 31****st**** of July. But when I get back I will have several chapters to make up for the time I wasn't able to write…**


	5. Hysterectomy

Jack and Reba are in Reba's former bedroom. He closes the door.

"Okay Reba. What's is going on?" Jack asks her. Reba's wringing her hands.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Reba says looking anywhere but at Jack.

"Come on. I saw the look on your face when you were talking to the doctor. Tell me." Jack says.

"Fine." Reba says in her thick southern drawl, "the doctor said with my age that if I have this child I will need a full hysterectomy." Reba says to him. Jack just sits on the bed.

"Oh boy. So are you going to have the surgery?" Jack asks her.

"Yes; I have to. I am not aborting this child. I may be 49 years old, but I have not hit menopause so I can still have this child." Reba replies.

"That's good, because I was going to tell you not to abort. That we would get through this... By the way, I called Cheryl and she said we could get the girls for a little bit." Jack states.

"That's good. I think they should know about their brother or sister." Reba exclaims.

"Where's Jennifer?"Jack asks.

"She's in Elizabeth and Ethan's room taking a nap in the crib." Reba replies.

"Okay." Jack says with a sigh.

"Did Brock and Barbara Jean finally leave?" Reba asks as Cheyenne enters the bedroom.

"Yeah, but they are coming back for dinner." Cheyenne remarks. Reba looks at Jack.

"We're getting Jennifer and going to see your kids." Reba says with a loud sigh.

"Okay." Jack replies. He picks up his coat off the bed and they walk out the door. They enter the bedroom across the hall. Reba picks up her youngest daughter.

"Come on mom. Don't go." Cheyenne whines.

"We need to see Jack's girkls before we go back to Boston. I love you." Reba says as she hugs Cheyenne.

"Love you too." Cheyenne says with her eyes tearing up.

"Don't do that fake crying for me. Tell everybody we love them." Reba replies.

"Okay." Cheyenne says. Reba and Jack walk down the stairs and walk out the front door.


	6. Going to Cheryl's

Reba and Jack are standing outside Cheryl Morgan's house in Houston, Texas. Cheryl lives about 3 miles from Reba's former house. Reba breathes in and out loudly. Jack and Jennifer turn around. Jack takes Reba's hand in his.

"It's gonna be okay. I promise." Jack says kissing the soft, pink lipstick coated lips that belong to his sweet, wife.

"I'm just worried." She says.

"I know." Jack replies pulling his lips away from hers. "Cheryl and I have been divorced for youear now. You don't have to be nervous about her."

"I'm the other woman Jack!" Reba hollers.

"Our marriage was over long before we ever started dating Reba." Jack tries rationalizing.

"I'm Barbara Jean... I'm Barbara Jean Jack! I've been Barbara Jean the last 3 years! You don't know how hard it's been seeing Brock with Henry and Brock with Barbara Jean. Knowing that if it weren't for her. I'd still be married to him!" Reba screams.

"But you'd never have met me and we never would have had Jennifer." Jack says.

"I know I would never have done a lot of things. Let's just get this over with." Reba replies with a sigh. She takes Jennifer from Jack. He knocks on the door. Cheryl answers it.

"Oh, hello Jack... Reba." Cheryl says glaring at them.

"Can we just pick up the girls?" Jack asks.

"Sure... GIRLS!" Cheryl hollers up the stairs. Their daughters, Kara and Marianne walked dow the stairs. Kara took one look at Reba and Jennifer and hugged her mother.

"Hi honey. Remember me?" Reba asks.

"You stole my dad away from my mom and now they'll never get back together!" She hollers and runs up the stairs.

"Kara!" Jack yells. Cheryl goes after her. Marianne crosses her arm in the doorway.

"You'd better just leave because I'm not leaving with you or talking to you; especially if it has anything to do with _HER._ " Marianne says. She slams the front door. Jack puts his arm around Reba as she holds back tears. She lays her head on his shoulder.

"Let's just go home to Boston." Reba cries out.


	7. Reba faints

Reba, Jack and Jennifer walk into the front door of their Boston apartment.

"I am so tired of traveling. I just want to go to bed." Reba says sitting on the couch.

"Want to put Jennifer down and go to bed?" Jack asks.

"You put Jenny down and I'll take a short nap." Reba replies. She kisses Jack's lips and stands up to go to bed.

"I love you." Jack states just staring at Reba.

"I love you too." Reba replies truning around to look at him. Reba turns back around to go to bed. Jack smiles at Jennifer and carries her to the nursery.

"Good night my baby girl." Jack kisses his daughter. Jack walks into his bedroom. Reba is asleep on the bed. "Oh Reba." Jack says as he sighs. He slips into the bed next to her. He lays his arm across her chest. Jack falls asleep.

Several hours later, Jack wakes up to Reba pacing the floor with Jennifer. He leans up.

"Hi." Jack says. Reba stops and looks at him. She smiles a Reba Nell smile.

"It's 'bout time you wake up and take your turn with Jennifer." Reba spouts off. She has trouble staying balanced. She hands Jennifer to her dad. A sharp pain shoots up throughout Reba's entire body. She cries out in pain.

"Reba... Reba, what's wrong?" Jack asks as he jumps up and stands by her side. Reba falls onto the floor. As Jack kneels beside her, he realizes she's unconcious..

TO BE CONTINUED


	8. Hospital

Jack's sitting in the waiting room. The door opens for the emergency room. He jumps up. The nurse walks right past him. His heart is racing. His wife passed out on their bedroom floor. He's not sure if she'll live or die. His mind is surpressing all kinds of feelings and thoughts.

_"She's gonna die. I can't believe I killed Reba. What will I tell Cheyenne, Kyra, Jake, and Jennifer?"_ Jack thinks to himself. Not realizing it, a doctor has entered the room, and startles him.

"Dr. Morgan?... Dr. Morgan?" He asks. Jack jumps out of his seat.

"Yes?" He asks him.

"Your wife is having some issues. the baby grew too large for her uterus and tore the lining." The doctor says.

"What happened to the baby? It's only a month old." Jack says worriedly.

"The baby died and we went ahead and did the hysterectomy." The doctor says.

"Did you tell Reba?" Jack asks just staring at the doctor.

"She's not concious right now. We were hoping as her husband, you would tell her." He says.

"Are you crazy? Reba's gonna die when she find out not only did she lose her baby, but she lost her chance to have any more children." Jack hollers.

"She knew that she was going to need a hysterectomy." The doctor says calmly but giving Jack a confused look.

"That was before she lost the baby!" Jack screams across the waiting room. A nurse walks over to the doctor.

"Sir, Ms. Morgan is awake." She says. They both look at Jack. He sighs and walks past the Emergency Room doors, and into her room. Reba leans up on her elbows.

"Hi Jack." She says. He kisses her.

"Hi honey." Jack says holding back tears.

"What's wrong?" Reba asks him.

"Nothing." Jack says non-chalantly.

"Don't lie and say nothing. Tell me the truth Jack." Reba demands. Jack sighs. He takes Reba's hand in his. Jack sighs trying to figure out whether or not to tell Reba.

_"What she doesn't know can't hurt her, but she has a right to know about her child."_ Jack thinks to himself. Jack sighs again. He decides to-

LET THE STORY BE CONTINUED


	9. Jack Tells Reba

-tell his wife about the child. He can't look at her.

"Reba." He says with a sigh.

"Okay Jack… I can tell that something's wrong. Now look at me, and tell me what's wrong." She demands. Jack just looks at her.

"Rebs, I'm sorry." Jack starts to say.

"Sorry for what?" Reba asks curiously.

"I'm sorry for a lot of things, especially the baby." Jack says. Reba snaps into attention when she hears that.

"Oh my gosh, is something wrong with the baby? Jack you have to tell me if there is something wrong with our son." Reba replies.

" I know; that's why I am here right now," Jack looks into Reba's eyes, "the baby died Reba." Reba starts crying and becoming hysterical.

"I knew that I should have been more careful! I should have taken my medicine more regularly. I shouldn't have been so careless about the baby." Reba cries out.

"Reba, Reba, Reba… You didn't kill the baby… Listen to me." Jack says. He pulls her arms towards his body and kisses them.

"The doctor says the baby grew too large for your uterus and tore the lining… After this happened the doctor decided to just go ahead and do the hysterectomy." Jack says trying to be as gentle as possible with her. Reba collapses at the news about her baby.

"I can't loose that baby. It was my last chance to be a mother." Reba says crying hysterically. The doctor walks in as Reba weeps. "You will NEVER be a doctor again. I'm suing your practice!" Reba hollers at him.


	10. Talk of Adoption

"**Reba, you can't sue him just because we lost the baby." Jack says sitting next to her, holding her hand.**

**"The heck I can't!" Reba yells.**

"**We can just try again Reba; it won't be any big deal." Jack says kissing the top of her head. Reba sits up.**

**"Jack, I don't think you understand. I had a hysterectomy. That means I can't have any more kids!" Reba screams at Jack not meaning to.**

**"We can adopt." Jack says trying to be reasonable.**

"**No… I have 4 children of my own. I don't see any reason to adopt." Reba says.**

**"Now you are being ridiculous. Yes we have Jennifer, plus 5 from our previous marriages, but we love her don't we? Why can't we adopt a brother or sister for her just because we have her together?" Jack asks. Reba starts crying.**

**"I just wanted to give you a son." Reba says.**

"**You did. I have Jake. He's a great boy." Jack replies.**

**"But he's not of your flesh and blood. Cheryl and I bore you 3 daughters." Reba exclaims.**

**"That I love dearly." Jack says interrupting. "Those girls mean more to me than anything in this world… Because they are mine. You and Cheryl made me the happiest man alive. I love you, and I love Jennifer. Who wants to see you by the way." Jack says smiling.**

**"Who has her right now?" Reba asks suspiciously.**

"**My parents came in when I called and told them what happened." Jack says.**

**"They must hate me." Reba says blushing.**

"**No, they don't hate you. They understand just like I do." Jack replies. He stands up and walks into the hallway. Behind him, enters her mother and father in law as well as her daughter, Jennifer.**

**"Come here Jennifer." Reba calls in her baby voice.  
"Who's that? Who's that?" Jack's mom asks Jennifer making her smile. "Is that mommy Jennifer? Is that your mommy?"**

**"Yes." Jennifer hollers smiling. Reba reaches out for Jennifer, and takes her.**

"**I've missed you Jennifer. I didn't mean to scare you like that honey." Reba says to her. "I didn't mean to scare any of you." Reba says.**

**"It's quite alright. We have a few people here who would like to see you." Jack's dad says to her. He opens the door, and Cheyenne, Van, Kyra, Jake, Ethan, and Elizabeth walk in.**

**"Hi mom." Cheyenne says.**

"**My dear Cheyenne." Reba says hugging her oldest daughter.**

**"Mom, heard you tried to kill yourself over exerting yourself with Jennifer. I thought maybe you could use some help so I am moving up to Boston and transferring to Northeastern. They already said I could do it." Kyra says. Reba hugs her.**

**"I would love that." Reba says smiling.**

"**Well I still have school and don't like the idea of leaving dad, but I've made a vow to come up and see you more often." Jake says.**

**"That's okay Jake. I love the time that I do see you." Reba says to him. Just then, the door opens again. Brock and Barbara Jean enter.**

**"Hey Reba. I thought we should come and see that you are okay." Brock says with his hands in his pockets.**

**"Especially me, since you did say I was your best friend." Barbara Jean says.**

"**I never said that." Reba replies looking at Barbara Jean with a weird expression on her face.**

**"Okay, you said that in a dream… Anyhow, we wanted to see how you're doing." Barbara Jean says.**

**"That's fine, Barbara Jean." Reba says finally with a sigh. As she looks around the room she's sees everyone she loves. Including her children, and her husband.**

**"Maybe we don't need a baby Jack. My entire family is here right now, and I couldn't be happier." Reba says smiling.**

**THE END….**

_A/N: I know cliché ending but too bad readers... No matter what we are like we don't want Reba to end up miserable… Although eventually when Jennifer is about 3 years old, they do decide to adopt a little boy from India… IF ANY READER OUT THERE WANTS THE RIGHTS TO THIS STORY JUST ASK AND YOU CAN CONTINUE IF YOU WANT TO…_


End file.
